osshfandomcom-20200214-history
BodyShock
Stronger than a thousand SWAT tanks! More shocking than ten-thousand electric chairs! And madder than a Detroit riot! She’s BodyShock, the hideously deformed hero of superhuman size and strength (amongst other things) of the twenty-first century! Physical Description: Over six feet tall, with a strong face; thick jaw and a muscular; powerful body built like a brick outhouse. Of course, that’s a general description of her before the change. Nowadays, those wouldn't be what your average bystander would notice first about her. Her skin is a shocking pink, with a covering thick; bright yellow pangolin-like scales jutting out of it. Her hair is a shocking neon yellow and blue.The irises of her eyes are bright red, with a double pupil in one of them, her teeth are saurian-sharklike fangs, and electricity sparks from her body in arcs Bio: A drifter and a high-school dropout, few things are known about her early life. She was born into a poor rural town, riddled with crime and despair. Both her parents are living, but when asked about her former home life, she just describes it as “bad”. She ran away from home around the time she dropped out, and went to live in “Halloway House” a seen-better-days old mansion-turned-boarding-house in the big city. She got by working odd jobs, mainly as a courier in her beat-up old car, but other things too of varying degrees of sketchiness. It was during one of these jobs that she ended up getting embroiled in a gang hit involving Boss McGlade’s goons, and ended up getting thrown in the slammer as a result of mistaken identity and the cops desire to catch somebody to look like they were getting something done. She would’ve gotten a sentence of at least ten years were it not for the psychologist Doctor Cuppernell seeking volunteers to be a “test subject” for her radical psychothereaputic techniques in exchange for her freedom, called the Raglan-Ludovico technique, able to make a person’s emotional state manifest as bodily mutations as an “emotional Walpurgisnacht” as Cuppernell calls it. Of course, the application of the technique; which involved what many would call a form of psychological torture, did not really improve her mental state; especially as she slowly mutated into her current form, she sought revenge against McGlade and her gang for causing this to happen. But, a funny thing happened, as she fought off their depredations to try and work her way up the ladder to the big boss and came to better understand her new powers, she started gaining respect amongst the local community, and actual friends amongst them. And she started to like the respect and friends… Powers: She has super-human strength that fluctuates from day-in and day-out (More on that later), though for reference’s sake at its strongest it’s Hulk-level, and at its weakest it’s Spider-Man level. This also makes her incredibly tough, able to shrug off the blast of a tank with ease. She also can summon a crackling field of electricity emanating from herself, which she can use to shock enemies in fisticuffs, disable machinery, and even create magnetic pulses (Though that takes a lot of finesse; and will probably take a very long time for her to get the hang of). She can project the electricity off of her body in longer-ranged bolts, but the accuracy on those gets more and more dubious the longer the range she tries to project them from. When she strains her electrical powers too much; blood starts dripping from in-between her scales.. In addition, there is the fact that her electrical powers; resulting from a strange subversion of the body’s natural bioelectric capabilities, also give her the great capacity for manipulating her chi, ala the great martial-arts masters, to a degree almost unparalleled amongst humankind. This would include the abilities of flight, ki-beams, complete bodily control, the ability to withstand incredible amounts of physical damage, and even immortality amongst others. Whether she ever harnesses this great potential remains to be seen. Of course, her powers are constantly fluctuating due to the instability of her biology; yet another side effect of the process, with her strength and electrical powers waxing and waning on a daily basis. At times, she has had to deal with unfortunate power ‘backlashes”, such as uncontrollable bursts of electricity or blindness, but it can also grant her greater abilities; like an electrical shield or a healing factor, or metal-tinged scales that can be shot out like railgun bullets. In some rare cases it has actually switched out her electrical powers for other x-kinetic powers like pyrokinesis or cryokinesis, though the mechanisms behind this are not fully understood. Personality: She’s got a hair-trigger temper; a cynical attitude towards most people and a capacity for holding a grudge longer than you thought possible, with a deep and abiding love for a good ol’ fight. She also is dreadfully insecure; with a tendency to take criticism as attack and a penchant for self-isolation. She’s terrified that she is unworthy of love, and terrified of getting to close to people because of this; often pushing them away. She’s very passionate when something becomes important to her, pursuing it to the ends of the earth; and defending it from any of those who’d take it away from her. If one wins her friendship, she won’t be the most open of friends (Unless she really trusts that person), but she will be loyal to you to the end. A lot of her emotional issues stem from her screwed-up childhood, about little of which is known, except for the fact that whenever she tells stories about her home life; even the ones she considers most innocuous are really, really horrible. She loves simple; cheap pleasures, like junk food and bad bargain-bin b-movies, but she’s also surprisingly frugal, even when she does manage to come into a bit of money. Influences on the Character-Concept: The Toxic Avenger, 80s B-movies, the films of Heinlotter; Cronenberg; and Scorcese, and Golam-Globus action movies A Word On Dr. Cuppernel: Since she too little about her is known to say much, I have rolled her profile into BodyShock’s. She is a black woman with a shaven head, eerie two-way mirrored glasses that conceal her eyes, and a full bushy beard. She carries with her a hypnosis-pendulum with a golden chain, and an spherical pendant ever-glowing with an eerie green light. She has an obsession with making people reveal their “true selves,” believing that mental repression is the cause of all of humanity’s ills, and she is compelled to create a state of “Ultimate Sunlight” not merely through her famous “method,” but also through narcotics, electrical and sonic stimulation and psychologically breaking people down, with the “method” being her ultimate means of doing so. She is not truly good, but not truly evil either, as her tactics have done about as much good as they have bad, though she has very little concern for the aftermath of her “revelations”; which is perhaps why she has recieved the nickname “The Fran Madraki of Psychology.” Notes BodyShock is free for anyone to use as they see fit as long as Thomas F. Johnson is credited as its creator, under a vanilla CC-BY license, no NC or SA needed. Category:Thomas F. Johnson - Creator Category:Characters That Require Creator Credit